061516 - About the Norns
07:43 -- atypicalTyrant AT began trolling aspiringArchon AA at 19:43 -- 07:43 AT: hey merrow! 07:44 AA: Hello Aaisha. 07:44 AT: everything holding up at the hive? 07:44 AA: More or less. The Quakes are getting stronger. Your doing, I assume. 07:44 AT: i would assume so though that mothergrub seems pretty intent on getting out herself 07:45 AA: Mothergrub? 07:45 AT: not sure there's much i could do to make it worse right now 07:45 AT: yup 07:45 AT: that's what's at the core 07:45 AT: her hatching is what's causing the quakes 07:45 AA: A mothergrub at the core? 07:45 AA: That's an interesting development. 07:45 AT: is there not supposed to be? 07:46 AA: I don't know. I only have game information. A mothergrub wouldn't be a natural element of the game, in theory. 07:46 AT: ?? in theory? what did the game tell you about the quakes originally? 07:47 AA: Just that it was a puzzle for you to solve. 07:48 AT: well that concerns me a little 07:49 AT: unless a mothergrub is something assigned to trolls 07:50 AA: Could be time shenanigans. 07:50 AT: how would time be affecting this? 07:50 AA: They tend to be an important aspect of SGRUB. 07:51 AA: A grub from Alternia's past coming into the game in enough time for it to pupate, for example. 07:52 AT: first question who would get a grub from alternia past 07:52 AT: second question why is it so big and THIRD did you know about the crown 07:53 AT: since i just remembered that's a thing on my head 08:00 AA: First answer: "Who" isn't a useful question here. There probably wasn't any actual agency involved, it was just a bunch of bullsharkshit coincidences that added up to it being here. At least if it was the shenanigans thing. 08:01 AA: Second answer: I dunno, probably been eating pretty well. Or something about the environment on LOQAQ. Or something. I'm not a biologist. 08:01 AA: Third Answer: What crown? 08:02 AT: well that all makes sense since this game is can be bullshit anyways 08:02 AT: though that might just be the stragglers here but the crown 08:02 AT: the alternian crown 08:02 AA: Like the Condesce's crown? 08:02 AT: yea 08:02 AA: I mean I know it exists. 08:02 AA: Is there something else I am supposed to know about it? 08:02 AT: there are at least 2000 empresses in it 08:03 AT: including layne but she's apparently still being "processed" 08:03 AA: Really? We can't possibly have had that many empresses, can we? 08:04 AT: see that's what i thought 08:04 AT: did you know how old the empire was 08:04 AT: because that's when they stopped counting 08:04 AT: was at 2000 roughly 08:05 AA: Shrug. I know Laynne was pretty old, and I've heard a few things here and there about the previous Condesce before her, who was supposedly really glubbing heinous. 08:05 AA: But not much before that. 08:05 AT: mm 08:06 AT: i dislike not having access to our history without potential interferance 08:06 AT: however, do you know who subdued my ancestor? 08:07 AA: Probably Laynne. 08:07 AA: That would be my assumption. 08:07 AA: Unless your ancestor was older than her. 08:08 AT: i have no idea her age but i may possibly be able to commune with her ghost so i can ask i guess?? 08:09 AA: Regardless, I'd say it was either 1.) Whoever was the Empress when she made her claim, or, if she became Empress, 2.) Whoever was Empress after her. 08:09 AT: i would have to rule out two because this crown doesn't come off until you die 08:10 AA: What, really? Have you tried cod oil? 08:11 AT: i don't think oil is gonna help with tines in my brain 08:11 AA: Oh, yes, well that would cause problems. 08:12 AA: Guess that explains how you've got that Alam al-Mithal thing you mentioned going on then, I guess. 08:13 AT: with the empresses? yes 08:13 AT: i wasn't communing with 2000 ghosts at once i don't think i can yet 08:15 AT: another question have you seen a plant laying around anywhere potted i think 08:16 AA: Yes. 08:16 AT: just to confirm it wasn't a underwater plant was it? 08:17 AA: Acenia has several potted plants, since she lost her garden when she left Alternia. 08:17 AT: ohgosh 08:17 AT: why didn't mike take a picture of it 08:18 AA: Acenia's garden? 08:18 AT: well mike is missing a potted plant so if you see one out of place 08:18 AT: no his plant 08:18 AT: that can cost him his LIFE 08:18 AT: he's really incompetent 08:18 AT: mike has garnered my dislike for a lot of reasons but honestly i'm wondering if he's just stupid 08:18 AA: Oh dear. That's quite a dangerous vulnerability. 08:19 AA: Why not just keep it in his sylladex? 08:19 AT: wouldn't that kill it? 08:20 AT: but from the little i know of the plant it's carnivorous and like, more alive than alternian plants? idk 08:20 AA: I don't know, there are some pretty carnivorous alternian plants. Acenia had some impressive ones. One of them ate an interloper once. 08:21 AT: oh 08:21 AT: boy i hope 08:21 AT: it wasn't mike's 08:21 AT: what did the interloper look like 08:21 AA: I don't remember. It was sweeps ago, on Alternia. 08:22 AT: oh thank Gl'bgolyb 08:22 AT: well can you make sure they aren't eating any interlopers for a bit? i'm going to try to give mike a way to find his 08:23 AT: apparently knights are important :| 08:23 AA: Is it some sort of puzzle thing maybe? Are humans actually plants? 08:24 AA: That would explain why they're so sedentary... 08:24 AT: no he was given the plant by one of the twinks 08:24 AT: who acenia might actually enjoy talking to if she likes plants 08:24 AT: he's the one that's been taking care of my courtyard garden though i'm not sure if he's moved all those plants yet 08:24 AT: but if mike messes up with this plant vigil WILL kill him 08:25 AA: Oh dear. 08:25 AA: He'd better be careful then. 08:25 AT: yes 08:25 AT: that's why he's getting a metaphorical leash to tie him to it 08:25 AA: I'm glad I don't have to deal with someone like that breathing down my neckfins. 08:25 AT: i like vigil but he is very particular about wildlife 08:26 AA: I think I'll avoid introducing Acenia to any twinks. They sound like nothing but trouble. 08:26 AT: that is a very smart move, i would've been nervous handing off his handle anyway 08:27 AT: i'm nervous for if/when heliux asks for it 08:27 AA: Can you guys not just like....ignore the twinks? It doesn't sound like any good comes from messing with them. 08:27 AT: i 08:27 AT: wish 08:27 AT: no 08:27 AT: one of them has access to game code and is an active threat 08:28 AT: our time player has never really been able to use his powers to full extent without him showing up 08:28 AA: Sounds like a problem for the time player to deal with. 08:28 AT: man 08:28 AT: if only nyarla wasn't double dead 08:28 AA: What? He is? 08:28 AT: and lilah wasn't falling straight into code boy's hands 08:28 AT: yes 08:29 AT: though he's still doing his land because i stepped in for him 08:29 AT: eribus's lives are on the line though 08:29 AA: ...what? How is he doing his land if he's double dead? 08:29 AT: i don't know i haven't asked for an update and i don't plan on asking 08:29 AT: my matespritship with him did not end well 08:29 AA: I see. Well I'm sorry to hear that. 08:29 AA: I guess it's probably time shenanigans. 08:29 AT: it's fine maybe this will teach him something 08:30 AT: maybe! 08:30 AA: Shrug. Not my area of expertise. 08:30 AT: in another timeline maybe 08:30 AT: i wonder if i could summon a ghost of you from another timeline 08:30 AT: merrowinception 08:30 AA: I don't understand what you're talking about. 08:31 AA: But I don't know much about alternate timelines. 08:31 AA: I mean I know that they are often involved in completing SGRUB. 08:31 AA: But it's usually something specifically under the auspices of the Time Player. 08:31 AT: sigh 08:32 AT: can i just talk to their sprites and avoid the players 08:32 AT: and the time twink that'd be nice 08:32 AT: but i actulally have a question for you about something you probably do know about 08:32 AA: I guess you can try. But the sprites can decide based on their own nature whether or not they'll respond. They've got no obligation to help players who aren't their own. 08:33 AT: i can respect that 08:33 AT: i'll keep that in mind 08:34 AT: however my denizen, the norns 08:34 AT: what can you tell me about them? 08:35 AA: They live near the center of LOQAQ and they are basically embodiments of Doom. 08:35 AA: They'll give you a Choice that you must make that will determine what kind of Hero of Doom you will be. 08:35 AA: Or not so much determine. 08:35 AA: As like....be indicative of. 08:35 AA: Or you can just fight them and kill them. 08:35 AT: well i have a choice with the grub 08:35 AA: That's pretty tough though. 08:35 AT: no 08:36 AT: their doom and gloom nothing matters irriates me 08:36 AA: At any rate, if you make your Choice or if you defeat the Denizen, their grist horde will be released and available for the Ultimate Alchemy that allows you to claim the ultimate reward to SGRUB. 08:36 AT: that reward is the new universe right? 08:37 AA: Not exactly, but not exactly wrong either. 08:37 AA: You'll discover the full nature of the reward once you claim it. 08:38 AA: But a new universe is certainly part of the goal of the game. 08:38 AT: well gotta get there first 08:38 AA: Yes, true. 08:38 AT: though i've been told we're probably going to scratch? 08:38 AA: There's no guarantee you'll make it. 08:38 AA: Are you? Well then it is relatively unlikely you'll make it to the reward after all. 08:38 AA: But you'll have had a hand in the new universe being created at least. 08:39 AA: By seeing to it that the scratch occurred, so that the session was winnable. 08:39 AT: mmm talking to the handmaidens though it sounds like we'll be going along to the new session 08:39 AA: I wouldn't know anything about that. 08:40 AA: But if they have a way to survive, that's good news. 08:40 AA: For us. 08:40 AT: yes 08:40 AA: Whether or not it's good news for the game....there's really no way of knowing that, is there? 08:40 AT: that's true, but i'm sure we can make this work 08:40 AT: the Choice i have to make it's not what i'm doing with the grub is it? 08:41 AT: either let the planet explode or kill the grub 08:41 AT: or as we're doing collecting a space player to shrink it because fuck just two choices 08:44 AA: I don't know what the Choice they'll give you is. It could be. 08:45 AT: mmmmm 08:45 AA: Generally with The Choice there is no "third option." Though it is not uncommon for the two choices you have to be different than the choices you think you have. 08:46 AT: i would argue that 08:46 AT: as a sylph of doom couldn't i create the third choice? 08:47 AA: It's less an issue of being unable to choose anything other than the two options and more the fact that the choice presents a natural dichotomy. 08:47 AA: Like "You do this or you don't do this." 08:48 AA: What kind of "third option" would you make in that situation? 08:48 AT: well i'm not sure 08:49 AT: since i'm not sure if they've given me the Choice 08:49 AT: but i know i want to do something for them 08:49 AT: because it sounds like they're suffering 08:49 AT: and the only release is death 08:49 AT: what if i gave them the choice to free themselves? to pass on their power in three different parts? 08:49 AT: so they no longer had to be a pawn to fate? 08:50 AA: Are you just thinking out loud, or asking me? 08:51 AT: well both probably i guess i'm just not sure if that would actually work am i even at the point i could do that 08:51 AT: or do i have to be a god first 08:51 AA: Because by its nature, I can't really give any advice on how to deal with your Denizens, beyond explaining the world quest and telling you how to get there. It's part of the Sprite's role. 08:52 AT: that's understandable 08:52 AT: i guess i'm just nervous about the power needed for something like that 08:52 AA: You've already reached the end of my ability to guide you. At this point, you must embrace your own destiny. Whatever that might be. 08:52 AT: mmmm alright i guess i should see if the empresses can do anything else 08:53 AA: You are the one who must decide, and you are the one who must deal with the consequences of the decisions you make. 08:53 AT: other than tell me to pail my moirail 08:53 AA: Kinky. 08:53 AT: do i have to kinkshame you too 08:54 AA: Pfft. "'rails with pails" isn't THAT uncommon a situation. 08:54 AT: the pale quadrant isn't supposed to be a pailing quadrant?? 08:55 AA: No, but do you think many moirails would let their moirail be culled for failing to fill a filial pail? 08:55 AT: well no 08:55 AA: Lots of people go for rails with pails just to survive. 08:55 AT: ... 08:55 AA: Others do it because they're both horny. 08:55 AA: It's just a thing. 08:55 AT: i really hate culling 08:56 AA: Or maybe they're confused and think they're vascillating. 08:56 AA: Or maybe they DO vascillate, but only temporarily. 08:56 AT: i maybe hate quadrants too why is this so confusing 08:57 AA: Acenia and I have vascillated between pale and flushed in the past. There are times she is more of a soulmate to me than a lover. And times she is more of a lover than a soulmate. 08:57 AA: I know that would be considered scandalous on Alternia, but we're not on Alternia anymore. 08:57 AA: And if we were--who's going to tell the Emperor how to live his life? 08:57 AT: well yes lorrea told me that -- me i am i am the empress sir 08:58 AA: Well yeah, but when I was still on Alternia it was a given that I would either be Emperor or I would be dead. 08:58 AA: Either way, my fate was not tied to my quadrant decisions. 08:59 AA: Freedom's just another word for nothing left to lose. 08:59 AT: marginally true 08:59 AT: i would argue the freedom part but i think nyarla would agree with you 09:00 AT: but can't you be both?? 09:00 AT: a soulmate and a lover i didn't realize those were different quads 09:00 AA: Well yeah, I was being glub. But I meant moirails versus matesprites. Soulmates versus lovers. 09:01 AT: oh well... that makes sense 09:01 AT: what would you call a kismesis 09:02 AA: An arch nemesis? I don't know. 09:02 AA: Or a hateglub, perhaps. 09:03 AA: Slap-slap-kiss-kiss? 09:03 AT: pfft 09:03 AT: i am just going to stick to my diamond for now 09:04 AT: my flush went south and my hate crush gives me an existential crisis 09:04 AA: Well, if your diamond is into it, don't deprive yourselves of a little fun. Wonk. 09:04 AA: I mean wink. 09:04 AA: What an odd misspelling. 09:04 AT: oh my gos 09:04 AT: gosh* 09:05 AT: i don't think lorrea can even handle kisses 09:05 AT: even if it was going to be a thing i wouldn't think it would be happening any time soon 09:05 AA: Kisses where? 09:05 AT: like the cheek 09:05 AT: i mean maybe she can but it really seems like that's a negative 09:06 AA: That would make pailing difficult. 09:06 AT: yea 09:06 AA: But you don't HAVE to kiss... 09:06 AT: honestly i think i need a break from that stuff anyway 09:06 AA: If you say so. 09:06 AT: i still feel dirty and this break up has helped none 09:06 AT: yes 09:09 AT: well that's my questions answered i think 09:10 AT: about various topics i feel like we end up on romance often 09:15 AA: It's my milieu. 09:15 AT: huh 09:16 AT: well you might enjoy talking to lorrea then 09:16 AT: i think it's her thing too 09:16 AA: Does she watch Troll Soap Operas too? 09:16 AA: I mean....does she watch Troll Soap Operas. 09:16 AA: Not "too." 09:16 AT: she might!! i haven't asked 09:16 AA: Because that would imply that I also do. 09:16 AA: Which I do not. 09:16 AT: no too late you watch troll soap operas 09:16 AA: Slander. 09:17 AT: hehe 09:17 AT: allodicTemperament is her handle if you wanted to see 09:18 AA: I'll add her to my chumlist, but I am unlikely to seek her out. 09:19 AT: alright! 09:19 AT: i'll talk to you later then say hi to acenia for me! 09:19 AA: Will do. 09:19 -- atypicalTyrant AT gave up trolling aspiringArchon AA at 21:19 -- Category:Merrow Category:Aaisha